One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" is the ninth episode of Phineas and Ferb. It aired on October 3, 2008. Synopsis When Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups, Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Plot Candace is talking into a banana, pretending it's a telephone and practices to talks to Jeremy on the other end with a scrapbook about making some calls. Linda walks by, telling her she's going out and asks if she's going to be talking into that banana all afternoon. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are using a "Mariachi tree" to entertain themselves but Ferb accidentally falls to the band. As the band leaves, Isabella walks in and tries to say her catchphrase, but is cut off by her hiccups. Phineas tells her that's one bad case of hiccups that he will help her cure it and wonders where's Perry. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair (through the trash can; first the wrong one, though) and is informed that Doofenshmirtz has disappeared. He gives him two reasons: Magic elves transporting him to an angry corn land, or being on an island with a giant "D" on it at the exact coordinates they lost his trace at. He then tells Perry to forget the first one and to get onto it. Perry runs off to his ship, and an extended version of his song plays. Phineas tells Isabella they need to scare the hiccups out of her, and asks her what she's afraid of. She tells him that she was afraid of a haunted house at the state fair once, and Phineas decides to build a scariest haunted house ever. Candace walks into the backyard tells Phineas that only ways they can build a haunted house are over her dead body. When Phineas agrees with her statement, she calls him psycho and going to call her mom and no going to use the banana. Candace then goes into the house to call their mom, and the number she calls is Jeremy house and learned that his mother was hosting the book club. She does the "breaking up" bit where she crumples the paper and then quickly covers her mouth. Perry arrives at the island, where he was trapped by arm, tail, and leg restraints for a crate. Doofenshmirtz goes over what he knows would Perry did, then reveals that the island belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon (Kevin to his friends). He then reveals that he was asked to destroy the hideout, which he would do with his Disintivaporator (after shooting down Kevin's original plan of setting fire to the sun) and decided to leave with it. Candace calms down and calls the Johnson's again. The one who picks up is Suzy, and claims that Candace called only for Jeremy, then crinkles paper that Candace was aware of that trick. Before Suzy hangs up, Candace admits that she wanted to speak to Jeremy, and Suzy secretly tells her that "she is Jeremy's favorite girl" before giving the phone to Jeremy. Jeremy learned that Candace was on the phone and invites her to come over. She covers the phone with her hand and screams. Phineas hears the scream and says to Ferb that he really should save them for the haunted house. Jeremy tells her that they see each other in twenty minutes and after he hangs up, Candace fainted. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he was starting to load some stuff in the escape plane but can't find his key to the escape plane in his coat. Perry, noticing the keys is near him, hides it under his foot. Doofenshmirtz asks Perry if he sees his key that Perry nodded but he won't tell Doofenshmirtz were it is. As Phineas and Ferb start working on the haunted house, Candace was excited to go to Jeremy's house and that her looks should be a "girl next door who's a pop diva by day and a Hollywood bad girl by night crossed with an old-school glamour goddess." Candace goes out and tells the boys that she's going to Jeremy and Phineas tells that some snakes got loose in the house that she quickly accepts it and leaves. Phineas calls Buford, Baljeet, and Fireside Girls to inform them of Isabella's hiccups and he tells them to find what they're most scared of and explains how the haunted house operates. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz still trying to find the key and check the sofa and argues at Perry that he defeated him fair and square that he should show him where the keys are. Doofenshmirtz then tells him he will find the keys by himself, but a second later that he begs for Perry by making him do anything to get the key. Back to Candace, she arrives at Jeremy's house. Just as her near the door, Suzy throws her poodle onto Candace. It bites her in the bottom. Suzy then opens the sprinklers and spray on Candace, which makes her fall down to the mud. Suzy then controls the RC truck to shot mud on her, just as Jeremy walks out. Candace tries to tell Jeremy that Suzy is evil, but he doesn't believe her. She leaves for Jeremy not believing her, but Jeremy asks her to come back. Isabella then walks in the backyard then spots the haunted house. Phineas appears behind her with a monster costume to scare her, but didn't work out. Phineas leads her into the house, and held her hand all the way and sings. On the way, they met two very non-scary things: Baljeet as a failed math test, and Buford as Suzy Johnson. Phineas later takes Isabella to a ride with some scary monster and Ferb as Frankenstein doing an evil laugh but it didn't work either. Candace sadly arrives back home and shocked to see the haunted house in the backyard. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finds out that Perry is willing to give him the keys if he sets him free. He then accepts and Perry shows that it was under his foot the whole time. Doofenshmirtz quickly gets the keys to open the door and hastily stack the items inside and flies the plane away. After flying away, he checks again that item and surprised to sees Perry in the back with the Disinitivaporator and wondering why he has a golf clubs since he doesn't play golf, the two begin to fight. Perry got tangled by some Christmas lights and Doofenshmirtz tries to shake him off the plane. Isabella's hiccups are still not cured so Phineas decides to use static electricity to increase the scare in the haunted house. By this time, Candace returns and goes inside, she gets locked in and easily gets scared by everything inside, especially Buford whom she mistakes as Suzy because of his Suzy disguise. By the time she finally gets to Phineas, she decides to bust them and wonder about a "Giant Floating Baby Head" and exits through an elevator. Phineas then asks Isabella if they scare her hiccups that she replies by hiccupping. Candace sees Linda arrives in the garage, but Perry's battle with Doofenshmirtz accidentally lifts the haunted house with the Christmas lights. Everyone evacuates, but Phineas gets stuck in the house as it begins to fly away. He falls out, Isabella and her Fireside Girls quickly makes a makeshift trampoline with their sashes to save him. Phineas then lands in Isabella's arms, and Isabella claims that was scared for Phineas and her hiccups are gone. Candace tells her mom that the boys destroy their backyard and leaving an ugly mess, but only to see Baljeet that Linda finds it very rude for Candace. As Doofenshmirtz throws the Disinitivaporator at him, Perry escapes via parachute and it crashes into the haunted house and landed at the backyard. Candace was excited to see the haunted house returned but the Disinitivaporator was activated making it disappeared. Linda comes out and only sees Baljeet again who forgot his satchel that she flatly leaves Candace. Isabella asks Candace what wrong, that she blames her brother and didn't spend time with Jeremy. Isabella tells Candace about her hiccups and that Phineas spender more of the time her. When Jeremy comes to see Candace, she pretends to have the hiccups to get Jeremy's attention. When Candace walks by Suzy she gives her a mean hiss, prompting Suzy to ask Buford who is still dressed up as Suzy what she did. Buford then begins to stutter and quickly walks away, leaving a confused Suzy. Phineas and Ferb relax in the tree and think about what the scariest thing they did was, and Ferb stated that it was the Giant Floating Baby Head. They both suddenly wonder where it came from anyway. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Songs *Perry the Platypus (full-length) *Candace (Who's That Girl) *One Good Scare Goofs *When Candace is trying to find an outfit to go over to Jeremy's, her bedroom is seen to be on the bottom floor. Usually, her bedroom is on the second floor. *Isabella's Fireside Girls sash suddenly appears on her body when the house lifts off. When Phineas begins to fall, we see a close-up of Isabella, but without the sash. Then, when she turns to the Fireside Girls, the sash reappears. *Buford is wearing his normal clothes when the house is lifted into the air, but he has on his Suzy costume when Suzy appears wondering why Candace gave her that face. *When the Fireside Girls arrive, they are wearing their sashes on their right shoulders instead of their left. When the camera pans on the group, the sashes are on their left shoulders again. *When Perry agrees to give Doofenshmirtz the keys, he asks why he didn't do it an hour ago. However, when Perry arrives, the countdown timer on the Disintevaporator is at twenty-five minutes. This could be, however, because Doofenshmirtz has a bad sense of time or he was exaggerating. Also, it suddenly goes from 5 seconds to 2 seconds in only 1 second. *When the Fireside Girls throw their sashes to save Phineas, they reuse the animation for Milly and Ginger throwing their sashes but flipped horizontally. *Adyson's hairband is transparent when she first arrives. *After Candace falls in the mud and gets up, her helmet can be seen behind for a few feet down the sidewalk. But when she leaves, she pulls the helmet up from in front of her. *When Phineas is falling from the house, a behind shot of him smiling can be seen, just before he screams. *Candace's white shirt is in the mud after she slips, which should have meant that it got dirty, but when she gets up, the shirt is clean with no mud on it. *When the haunted house is being lifted up into the air, one can see Django, but later when Phineas is falling and you can see the whole yard, Django is not shown. Buford and Baljeet are also not shown. *Since Doofenshmirtz's plane is moving when it lifts up the haunted house, the house would land at least a little up the street instead of the same spot. *During the Perry the Platypus theme song, during the "he's a furry little flatfoot who will never flinch from a fray" line, the second time Perry hits the button, he doesn't hit it at all. *When Candace goes to the Johnsons', she wears a belt, but when Suzy's poodle bites her pants, and Candace struggles to get her off, the belt is gone. *When Doofenshmirtz begs Perry to tell him where the keys are, the metal around Perry's tail is as green as Perry's fur, instead of being gray, like metal. *When Suzy saw Candace through one of the Johnsons' house's window, her eyes were dark blue, and her skin was pale instead of her eyes being light blue and her normal skin color. Her eyes were also dark blue, and her skin was pale when she turned on beside the sprinkler and when she laughed while holding the toy car remote control. *When Candace is looking up at the boys' haunted house in the backyard, her hair is shown in its normal style, but when we see her face, it is long and wavy again. *While she is running through the haunted house, Candace's hair appears to switch between being pointed on the top, like her normal hairstyle, and flat. *While Isabella and Phineas are riding the rollercoaster in the haunted house, when they ride past the blue horned monster heads, Isabella is smiling. She looks frightened again in the next shot. *Katie is much taller than normal when Ginger is looking at Baljeet. She also seems to have an oval-shaped head at the same time. Katie is much taller than normal when Ginger is looking at Baljeet. Also, her body is in the wrong place for her head. *When the camera pans on the group when horrified, Ginger's hair is cut short, just as in "The Fast and the Phineas". *When Candace is showing Linda what the boys did, Linda has two bags of groceries, although she went to a book club. *During the song, when Phineas starts to sing "That is quite right, I would delight...", his mouth isn't moving. *Outside the haunted house when it's being picked up, Buford has his regular clothes on, but at the end of the episode, he's dressed as Suzy again. *When Candace is standing in the haunted house's hallway with the portraits on the wall all of the portraits are blank. When it's a close-up of Candace the portrait behind her has it's person back in it. *When Candace is telling Jeremy that Suzy is evil, the poodle is gone. However, when Candace puts her helmet on, the poodle is on it. *When Buford and Suzy are standing next to each other, Buford's feet are smaller than they should be. Trivia *The haunted house contains several references to horror and supernatural fiction: **As Candace is running through the hallways of the haunted house, she is chased into the vampire's room by a floating candelabra. This is a reference to The Haunted Mansion attraction, in which a candelabra is seen in the endless hallway. **The monster of the Fireside Girls is a reference to . **A group of skeletons are seen dancing in the hallways of the haunted house before the Giant floating baby head runs over them, referencing The Skeleton Dance. **The use of a pipe organ to control parts of the haunted house is much like the lair from . **Candace running through doors in a hallway is similar to a Scooby-Doo style chase. Gallery Isabella got little scared.JPG Phineas holding Isabella's hand.jpg The_face_of_evil.jpg|"Behold; the face of evil!" Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Halloween productions